smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Feel This Moment (song)
"Feel This Moment" is a song by Cuban-American rapper Pitbull featuring American recording artist Christina Aguilera, taken from the former's seventh studio album Global Warming (2012). The song was released on January 18, 2013 as the fourth single from the album by Mr. 305, Polo Grounds Music and RCA Records. It is a dance-pop number talks about stopping to take a moment to appreciate life. "Feel This Moment" was written by Nasri Atweh, Chantal Kreviazuk, Adam Messinger, Sir Nolan, DJ Buddha, Pitbull, and Aguilera, while production was handled by Adam Messinger, Sir Nolan, Nasri Atweh, and DJ Buddha. The song borrows the main melody from "Take on Me" by A-ha. Lyrics Ask for money, and get advice Ask for advice, get money twice I'm from the Dirty, but that chico nice Ya'll call it a moment, I call it life One day when the light is glowing I’ll be in my castle golden But until the gates are open I just want to feel this moment (ohhh) I just want to feel this moment (ohhh) I just want to feel this moment Mr Worldwide Christina Aguilera Oye mamita, come on, dale, que la cosa esta rica (I just want to feel this moment) Feel this moment... Reporting live, from the tallest building in Tokyo Long ways from the hard ways Bill sos, and oh yeas They count it always, 305 all day Now baby we can party, oh baby we can party She read books, especially about red rooms and tight ups I got it hooked, cause she seen me in a suit with the red ta-ta up Meet and greet, nice to meet ya, but time is money Only difference is I own it, now let's stop time and enjoy this moment One day when the light is glowing I’ll be in my castle golden But until the gates are open I just want to feel this moment (ohhh) I just want to feel this moment (ohhh) I just want to feel this moment Feel this moment... I see the future but live for the moment, make sense don't it Now make dollars, I mean billions, im a genius, I mean brilliant This street is what scoot em And made em slicker, to slick with the ruler I've lost a lot, and learned a lot But i'm still undefeated like Zula I'm far from cheap, I break down companies with alll my peeps Baby we can travel the world And not given view, and all you can see Time is money Only difference is I own it, like a stop watch, let's stop time and enjoy this moment One day when the light is glowing I’ll be in my castle golden But until the gates are open I just want to feel this moment (ohhh) I just want to feel this moment (ohhh) I just want to feel this moment Come one, feel this moment.. (ohhh) I just want to feel this moment (ohhh) I just want to feel this moment Category:Songs Category:Open to Community